La historia de una Northwest
by Fresasazules16
Summary: Pensamientos de una rubia ex-millonaria bastante particular.


**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Disney. Todo lo aquí contenido es hecho por fans para fans sin fines de lucro. **

…

Tal vez siempre lo supo y simplemente no lo quería ver. Desde pequeña sus padres se han empeñado en que ella fuera "perfecta" aunque ahora ya no esté tan segura de lo que eso significa pero en aquel entonces donde su papá era el mejor ejemplo a seguir que tenía ella sabía que la perfección era siempre estar en la cima de todo por sobre todos, tener ropa perfecta, las palabras perfectas, la actitud perfecta, ahora se da cuenta de lo agotador que era eso.

Con sus escasos 12 años de edad la riqueza y la clase que conlleva ser parte de su familia la estaba convirtiendo en una persona frívola y sin consideración alguna por los sentimientos ajenos, pero no podrían culparla del todo ya que es lo que le habían enseñado desde que tuvo la capacidad de comprensión sobre las cosas. Pero algo aquel verano hace tantos años le enseñaría que el mundo no es como siempre había creído.

…

Desde que aquellos gemelos llegaron al pueblo supo que eran diferentes al resto, lo supo desde que Mabel intento hacerse su amiga en esa fiesta donde ambas compitieron por la corona, desde que hizo el mínimo intento de querer superarla y ella como toda una Northwest orgullosa de serlo le dio a entender que jamás podría ser mejor que Pacifica, lo hizo humillándola, rebajándola, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se opacara por la tristeza. En aquel entonces eso le causaba una clase de placer enfermizo que siempre le daba el hacer que las personas se sintieran pisoteadas y menos que basura con las palabras que tenía preparada su filosa lengua para enseñarles donde es su lugar.

Luego de eso siguió lo de la competencia del mini golf donde paso todo ese asunto con los fenómenos que aún tenía pensado demandar, tal vez fue ahí el comienzo de su cambio ya que entendió que los rivales y las competencias no siempre son buenas para probar las cosas aunque sí que le dolió en el orgullo que Mabel le haya ganado ese día, la primera derrota para ella. Ese día entendió dos cosas importantes: no siempre va a ser la vencedora, las buenas compañías dan buenos momentos.

Y finalmente llego el día de la fiesta anual de los Northwest, esa fecha siempre estará en su memoria porque fue el detonante para que ella quisiera cambiar, también fue el día donde decidió que no quería seguir los mismos pasos que sus padres y todo eso gracias al nerd sudoroso que era Dipper Pines. Gracias a él entendió que no tenía por qué ser igual que su familia, ella le iba a demostrar a todo el mundo que Pacifica Elise Northwest era más que otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo.

Después de que finalmente se quitara la venda de los ojos y supiera que aún no era tarde para intentarlo de nuevo paso todo el asunto del Raromagedon, suceso que le dejaría como secuela las peores pesadillas después de las que tenía con esa maldita campana que tenía que obedecer. Y cuando ese infierno que vivieron los habitantes de Gravity Falls se acabó y ella dejo de ser millonaria fue que empezó su verdadera vida.

El cambio radical que tuvo después de eso fue tan repentino que es como una mancha borrosa en su cabeza, desde mudarse de su mansión e irse a una considerablemente más pequeña hasta darse cuenta que los "amigos" que tenía la rechazaron por no ser lo suficientemente rica al punto de darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ningún amigo ya sea porque la dejaron de lado por su nuevo estatus social o porque en el pasado su repugnante actitud alejo a los que intentaron hablar con ella, fue ahí donde el trabajo duro comenzó viviendo como las personas a las que ella humillaba, vaya que el karma es real.

Y sin darse cuenta un año paso volando y el verano comenzó trayendo consigo a los gemelos que respetaba en secreto, tal vez fue el que estuviera empezando a considerar a las personas más como personas y menos como bichos que podía pisotear o que eso de hacer amigos ya se le estaba dando mejor que la impulso a hablar con ellos, fue algo muy difícil de hacer para ella porque los recuerdos de como trato a los dos, especialmente a Mabel, estaban aún muy frescos en su memoria y claramente como quería empezar de nuevo fue que se disculpó y ella estaba muy segura que fue la primera disculpa sincera que dio en su vida, aún recuerda la mirada de los dos aquella tarde que los abordo y saco todo lo que tenía guardado su corazón, la de Mabel era de cariño y una chispa de alegría que le veía siempre que estaba con Candy y Grenda pero la que la marco realmente fue la de Dipper era una extraña mezcla de felicidad y orgullo, una mirada que pasando el tiempo le daría más seguido de lo que se imaginó.

Después de ese día los Pines se volvieron una constante en su vida desde las visitas al trabajo que consiguió en una tienda de comida en el centro comercial hasta las que ella les hacía en la cabaña del misterio, aun no estaba segura porque las personas seguían yendo ahí donde claramente todo era una estafa pero después de la tercer visita ahí dejo de preguntárselo. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz, finalmente se sentía plena y sintió que todo tomaba su lugar, como si todo lo que paso tenía que pasar para que descubriera quien era en realidad Pacifica. Pero había algo que la tenía muy confundida, bueno más que confundida perturbada y un poco asustada pero es que simplemente no lo podía evitar y es que ella sin querer, sin darse cuenta, sin pedirlo, se enamoró de Dipper Pines, ahora que lo piensa el cambio fue tan paulatino que no podía marcar un punto de partida para lo que serían sus sentimientos pero los síntomas claro que los reconocía, son desde empezar a verlo más como un chico y menos como el gemelo de su ahora mejor amiga Mabel, buscar cualquier excusa para hablar con él, sonrojarse con la simple mención de su nombre y pasar los mejores momentos de su vida buscando criaturas y fenómenos en el bosque de Gravity Falls.

Puede que Pacifica hubiera cambiado con el pasar de los años y también puede que ahora no sea una maldita y que sea más amable con las personas pero a pesar de todo ella seguirá siendo una Northwest y como toda buena Northwest ella no se rinde y se hizo la promesa de que dará todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para que algún día Dipper la vea con algo más que amistad, no se iba a echar para atrás y menos se iba a dar por vencida porque era la primera vez que se sentía así y nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle esa felicidad que le daba el verlo sonriendo, aunque sería mejor si ella sonriera con él.

…

\- Pacifica, ¿estás bien? Te noto distraída.- Le pregunto Dipper sacándola de los recuerdos en los que estaba sumergida

\- Claro, solo pensaba… en lo mucho que me gustan los pinos.


End file.
